A secret Love
by ashley-bug-hugs-trees
Summary: Complete: REPOST! Summery inside! YugiSerenity
1. Chapter One

**_Chapter One: Safety_**

**I DON'T OWN YGO!**

**Yup I know. Reposted, but hey... lol I accidently deleted this so I am sooooo sorry to everyone who was reading this before!**

**The couple in here is Yugi/Serenity... I just think they would be so cute together!**

**Meet Yugi, the golden child of Domino. Meet Serenity, Joey's  
little sister, who recieves nightly beatings. Yugi and Serenity have  
become really good friends, but they each harbor feelings more than a  
simple friendship. How will the gang react and will they accept the new romance?**

* * *

Yugi Moto jerks awake as lightening crawls across the night sky. He puts a hand over his racing heart and then jumps as he hears a faint knocking coming from downstairs. He looks at his clock and realizes it is only one o'clock in the morning. He tosses back his covers and turns on his lamp before getting up to walk downstairs. Yugi opens the door and a girl with red hair falls against his chest. He catches her as she shivers and he closes the door. Yugi leads her into the kitchen and sits her down in a chair. Her beautiful auburn hair is plastered to her head from the rain and her soothing hazel eyes look at Yugi gratefully, as he hands her a towel. Yugi goes to make some warm tea as he takes another quick look at the girl. Fading bruises cover her cheek and pale skin. Dark circles ring her eyes, even as the tell tale redness suggests she has been crying.

"Do you need to stay here again?" She nods as her eyes fill with tears again.

Yugi sits down across from her and she takes him in, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. His spiky tri-colored hair is still messed up from his sleep, and his sweet amethyst eyes regard her as she wipes her face.

"Thanks Yugi." He blushes slightly.

"It's no problem, what happened this time?"

"He tried… Well he was drunk and I was sleeping in my bed dreaming about…" At this she blushes as she recalls her dream about Yugi. "… Well I was dreaming. He came in and… and…" Yugi stands up and pulls her into a comforting hug while she cries.

"Your safe now." She nods and then jumps as thunder booms. Yugi grins as she giggles and relaxes.

"You must think I am…" Yugi blushes as he realizes he is still holding onto her.

"Not at all. Are you going to be alright?" She nods her head and blushes as she feels those familiar butterflies in her stomach.

Yugi pulls away from her, hating that he nearly forgot who she was. The teakettle lets out a whistle and Yugi finishes making the tea. He hands her a cup before draping a thick blanket around her shaking shoulders. Their eyes meet briefly as Yugi sits out a third mug and then a plate of cookies. The two giggle and then look over at the door as another knock is heard. Yugi opens the door and smiles, as he sees his best friend.

"Is everything alright now Joey?" The blonde duelist nods as he walks into the kitchen and hugs his sister.

"Thanks Yug. Is it alright if Serenity stays here?" Yugi nods and holds back a laugh as Joey attacks the plate of cookies.

"Of course, but where are you going to stay?" Yugi sits down and casts a sideways glance at Serenity, who quickly looks away.

"With Tristan. I don't want him seeing Serenity like this." Yugi nods even as a faint blush crosses his cheeks.

Joey stands up and pulls his sister into a tight embrace before walking out the door. Yugi locks it behind him and then turns back around to find Serenity watching him shyly. Their eyes meet and Yugi is surprised to find Serenity blushing, before she looks down, allowing her hair to hide her face.

"Serenity?" Yugi walks over to her and gently tilts her face up so she is looking at him.

"Are you ok?" She nods and then meets his gaze.

"Yugi… I'm fine…" He nods and then reluctantly steps back from her.

"Ok, well if you're sure?"

She nods as she walks up the stairs and crawls into the spare bed. Yugi crawls into his own bed and turns out the light and closes his eye, drifting off into a sleep filled with dreams of the timid red head, and a chance at something he might never have.

* * *

**You know the drill! Hit the purple button!**


	2. Chapter Two

**_Chapter Two: Message in a puzzle_**

**I DON'T OWN YGO!

* * *

**

Serenity Wheeler opens her eyes the next morning as the birds begin to sing outside her window. A smile crosses her sweet lips, before she sits up and pushes back her messy red hair. Memories of the night before floods back to her, and the smile slips from her lips as she walks into the guest bathroom. She smiles as she sees Yugi has bought some of her favorite soaps and shampoos. She only pauses for a minute to wonder how he would know what to buy before taking a hot shower.

Yugi Moto knocks on the door leading to the guest room, while trying to balance a tray, unaware of an amused Yammi watching. Yugi waits for a minute before opening the door slowly. "Serenity?" He looks around and blushes as he notices steam coming from under the bathroom door. He quickly sits down the tray before leaving the room. Serenity opens the door, wrapped in a towel as she cautiously sticks her head outside. "Yugi?" She shrugs but smiles as she finds the tray on the bed. An hour later Serenity walks out into the hall way and smiles as she hears Joey's voice but then frowns as she hears Tristan and Duke.

"I thought you said she was here Joey."

"Yugi?"

Before he can answer Serenity walks down the stairs, causing Yugi to blush and Duke and Tristan to begin their ritual fighting to get to her. Serenity steps toward Yugi only to make him blush, and Joey to grins as his "little buddy" makes no move on his sister. Yugi only glances at Serenity, but had Joey looked closer he would notice that his "little buddy" is blushing just by being near his sister.

"WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY? THAT'S MY BABY SISTA!"

Tristan and Duke only ignore Joey as they each vie for Serenity's attentions. Yugi sweetly offers her his arm and pulls her into the kitchen. He blushes even, as he feels Yammi probing his mind. '_Ok Yugi, why are you acting like this?_' 'Like what?' '_Like you actually like Serenity._' Yugi glances over at Serenity before walking to the fridge to get something for her to drink. 'Would it matter if I did?' '_Yes. If it would make you happy…_' Yugi hands Serenity a bottle of water not noticing the faint blush spread across her cheeks.

"Did you sleep good?"

"Alright. I keep having these bad dreams…" Yugi gently lays his hand over Serenity's, blushing at the feel of her small hand in his.

"DO you want to work on a puzzle?" Serenity nods, her eyes lighting up.

"Thank you Yugi." Serenity watches as he blushes and then she looks down with a blush. _Does he like me as well? That is Joey's best friend; he probably is only looking out for me._

Yugi stands up and leads her into the small gaming shop to pick out a puzzle. Serenity blushes as she realizes that Yugi is still holding her hand. Yugi suddenly lets go of her hand and blushes furiously. He motions for her to pick out a puzzle unaware that Serenity is sad about losing his hand.

"Take whichever one you want." Yugi looks down at his feet blushing.

'_Aibou, why don't you tell her…?_' 'No! Joey would kill me, besides why would she feel the same way?' Yammi watches the young girl thoughtfully before regarding his nervous light. '_I think she might. Take the chance._' 'What about you Pharaoh?' '_Stop being selfless. Go talk to her._' Yugi looks up as Serenity shyly walks toward him holding a puzzle box. Yugi takes it from her and then notices that it has his name on it.

"I… uh… Yugi. I wanted to give you this. I bought a couple of weeks ago." Yugi nods and then realizes what kind of puzzle it is.

"When… I mean how?"

"Oh! I told Joey that I wanted to thank you for what you did, and that I was too nervous to do it. So he bought it for me, but I gave him some money that I had saved up." Yugi blushes slightly, but leads her back into the kitchen.

"He told me that you liked puzzles, and that a message puzzle would be good to give you…" Yugi interrupts her gently and smiles.

"Thank you Serenity. Now to see what it says." Serenity blushes and looks down so her hair hides her blushing face, as she nervously wrings her hands in her lap. Yugi glances over at Serenity briefly before finishing the puzzle. He reads her graceful writing and feels himself starting to smile.

* * *

**Yup it's chapter two! BTW New YGO this Saturday! Who saw last weeks?**


	3. Chapter Three

**_Chapter Three: Message in a puzzle_**

**I DON'T OWN YGO!**

Serenity Wheeler nervously bites her lip as Yugi's eyes slowly read her words, a smile forming on his lips. _Dearest Yugi, Thank you for saving my eyesight. I know you probably needed that money, but you let Joey have it for me. I remember the first time I saw you. You were fighting save my brother from Marik. He had turned against you but you never gave up on him. It touched my heart even more deeply when you sacrificed yourself for him. I never told you how thankful I was for what you did. You amazed me even more after I watched you dueling on the battle ship. The moment I most clearly remember is when I lost my heart to you. It was when you first said my name. I am not good with words, and I am really to shy but I can say that that Joey will never worry about someone stealing my heart, because I lost it, to a sweet and innocent man, who saved my vision. You. I love you, Yugi Moto. Serenity._ Yugi looks under her signature and smiles at the simple cherry tree she drew.

"Serenity I…" Yugi trails off as Joey walks into the kitchen.

"So did ya like it Yug?" Yugi nods and blushes.

"You could say that. Joey…" As if on cue, Tristan and Duke walk into the kitchen.

"Serenity! How wonderful to grace us with your lovely presence." Yugi looks away from Serenity as Tristan glares at Duke.

"Big brother? Can I go finish my puzzle with Yugi?" Serenity ignores Duke's huff as she waits for Joey to answer her.

"Sure. You don't mind do ya Yug?" Yugi shakes his head. 'Why would he think that?' '_Do you want me to go to my soul room?_' 'You don't have to.' Yugi stands up as he hears Yammi chuckle through the mind link.

"Nope. Come on Serenity." She bows her head so her hair hides her blushing face. Joey holds up a hand to stop Duke and Tristan.

"She is trying to thank Yugi for something! You know how shy she is." Tristan nods, but he can't help but to feel jealous that Serenity is alone with Yugi.

* * *

Yugi opens the door to his room, and allows Serenity to enter first. She smiles as she notices the different Duel Monster cards scattered across the desk. Yugi follows her gaze and blushes, as he closes his door. He motions her to sit down and Serenity does just that. Yugi sits beside her and tilts her head up gently, fighting to keep down a blush.

"Thank you." Serenity looks up, unaware of the blush spreading across her cheeks, but aware of how close Yugi is to her.

"I... sh… shou… should be th… than… thanking you." Yugi drops his hand and gently takes her own.

"Did you really mean all of that?" Serenity looks down, afraid that she has made Yugi mad.

"Only if you want me to." Yugi squeezes her hand, causing Serenity to look up.

"I want you to."

Her mouth falls open, causing Yugi to chuckle before gently closing her mouth. Serenity blushes rather cutely as Yugi tucks a strand of hair behind her ears.

"You want me to?" Yugi nods with a smile, before lightly kissing Serenity on the cheek.

"Of course I do… Wait! What about Joey? And Duke and Tristan. They are my friends, and I know how much they like you…" Serenity places her fingers over his lips, and lays her head on his shoulder.

"They don't have to know."

She moves her fingers, as Yugi looks down and smiles. He gently kisses Serenity on the cheek as her breathing even out. Serenity smiles as she breaths Yugi's gentle scent, and she hides her face against his shoulder, enjoying the feel of the rough texture of his shirt against her cheek. Yugi smiles down and tilts her face toward his so their lips are a few centimeters apart. Yugi feels her soft breath against his lips as he leans in to kiss her. Serenity closes her eyes, anticipating the kiss, just as a knock sounds on the door.

* * *

Thanks for the reveiews you guys! Well the two who have anyways!


	4. Chapter Four

**_Chapter Four: Secrets_**

**I DON'T OWN YGO!**

'Yugi' '_Yami_'

**

* * *

**

Serenity pulls back from Yugi as he eyes open and dart toward the door. Yugi sighs and stands up. He stands up and walks to the door as Serenity ducks her head. He glances back at the shy redhead and grins. Yugi opens the door and looks down. Joey only shakes his head as he looks over Yugi's hair to see Serenity.

"You guys finished yet Yug?" Yugi nods.

"Yeah." He turns around and waits until Serenity looks up. "Thank you Serenity."

Joey grins and claps a hand on Yugi's shoulder, unaware that Yugi is mouthing, "Our secret." Serenity blushes and stands up.

"Thank you Yugi. For everything." Joey steps back as his little sister hugs Yugi. Yugi hugs her back and nearly blushes as her lips moves against his ear. "Our secret." They let go of each other and Joey puts an arm around each of them. Yugi hears Yami chuckle through the mind link. '_So a secret?_' 'Ok Yami, I get the point, but what will Joey say?' '_I think he would be happy._' ' I doubt it.' Yugi shakes his head as he watches his friends go. Serenity hugs him one more time and Yugi blushes. Joey grins pleased to see Yugi is blushing. She straightens and then walks over to Joey.

"See you in school Yug!"

"Bye guys!"

Yugi closes the door and goes to help in the game shop. Joey looks at his little sister and notices that she is smiling. He grins and glances over his shoulder at the game shop. A smile spreads on his face as he wonders if Serenity likes his "little buddy". Resolving to talk with her tonight, Joey puts an arm around her should protectively as they walk to their home.

Yugi sits down at his desk later on that night and shuffles his duel deck. His thoughts wonder to Serenity and he blushes. Yami materializes behind Yugi and grins as his little light's thoughts and feelings wash over him. Deciding to talk to him tonight, Yami leans over Yugi's shoulder as he looks through their newest cards.

* * *

**A/N: I meant to have this out last week, but nooooo... my computer wouldn't act right! At anyrate thanks to everyone who reveiwed and once more I am so sorry!**


	5. Chapter Five

**_Chapter Five: Discussion_**

**I DON'T OWN YGO!**

* * *

Joey opens the door and shakes his head at Serenity. She nods as he steps inside, the smell of beer washing over her. Joey looks around and lets himself relax as he notices his dad is not there.

"Okay Seren. It's safe." She steps inside the house and looks around in disgust.

"I'll get dinner started."

Serenity steps into the kitchen and picks up the empty beer bottles. Her stomach cramps as she nearly steps in a puddle of puke. "Oh God." She covers her mouth with her hand before cleaning up the floor. After she is done, Serenity clutches the edge of the sink and steadies herself. She swallows and then opens the window, letting a cool breeze. She pulls out some pans and gets started on their dinner.

Joey walks into the kitchen and leans against the counter as Serenity boils some water. He looks down at his feet and then back at the door. Serenity looks up and smiles as Joey looks back to her. He clears his throat and watches Serenity chopping tomatoes.

"So sis. Anything you want to talk about?" Serenity nearly cuts her finger before she looks up.

"Like what big brother?" Joey notices the slip and he grins.

"Like maybe you might like one of my friends." Serenity blushes as she adds butter to a pan.

"Of course I like Yugi. I…" She trails off and bites her lip.

"I'm glad. So why did you bring up Yugi?" Serenity mixes in some spices with the tomatoes now simmering in the pan.

"I didn't. You did." Joey shakes his head.

"No. I said one of my friends." Serenity blushes as she realizes her mistake.

"Oh. Well I…" Her brow furrows as she adds the noodles to the boiling water.

"Well do you like Yug?" She only sighs as she pulls out some ricotta cheese and mozzarella.

"Yes." Her cheeks heat up and Joey only grins as a blush spreads across her face.

"As more than a friend?" She looks up after draining the noodles and nods.

"Yes, but Joey don't say anything. Tea likes Yugi."

He nods as she makes two pans of lasagna, a small one for them and a large one for their father. A half hour later their father walks in the door and Joey tenses up. Serenity quickly puts her father's food on the table and he sits down.

"Is this all you made for the three of us? You really are a worthless…" Serenity bows her head.

"No sir. I made a small one for Joey and me."

"Well then. Leave me alone."

The two rush out of the room and into the kitchen. Serenity fixes Joey's plate first, and he dives into his food. She only shakes her head before eating her own plate. After dinner, Serenity cleans up the dishes and hands her father a beer. He sneers at her as she hurries to her room. Joey waits until he hears her lock click before going to bed himself, thinking of ways to get Serenity and his "little buddy" together. He picks up the phone and calls Mai, even as his father begins pounding on his door.

* * *

**A/N: Ok it has been pointed out that I use the word blush quite a bit... These two are the blushing type to me... LoL... sorry for the long update... really I am. Please Review... and thank you to those that have reveiwed and who put me into a C2 community!**


	6. Chapter Six

**_Chapter Six: Confusion_**

**I DON'T OWN YGO!

* * *

**

Yugi looks at his duel deck and only sighs as he comes across Serenity's favorite card, Dark Magician Girl. He smiles as he thinks about their secret. Yugi nearly jumps as Yami gently places a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy Aibou." Yugi looks up into the eyes of his dark.

"I hate when you do that." Yami only smirks before folding his arms across his chest.

"I can only do it to you. Tell me what's bothering you." Yugi looks back at his cards, with Yami looking over his shoulder.

"Nothing is bothering me." Yami rolls his eyes and grins.

"I'm sure. I know you. I can feel everything you do."

"I can't tell Joey, not to mention what about Tristan and Duke?" Yami only shrugs as Yugi shuffles the cards.

"What about them?"

Yugi stares at his Yami incredulously. "What about them? They are practically in love with Serenity."

Yami merely shrugs. "So are you Aibou."

Yugi blushes. "Yes well. What about Duke and…?"

Yugi trails off as he hears someone pounding on his door. He groans and stands up. "What now?" Yugi heads downstairs and is shocked to find an angry Duke at the door. He opens the door and steps aside.

"Duke? What are you doing here?"

Duke's emerald eyes flash dangerously as he shoves Yugi aside. "Where is she?"

Yugi rubs his arm but looks at Duke. "Who?"

"Serenity." Duke moves toward Yugi who, only winces and then relaxes.

Yami crosses his arms. "Duke! Calm yourself."

Duke only raises his fist to punch Yami, who catches it and pushes Duke back. "Devlin! What is the meaning of all this?"

Duke catches his breath and crosses his arms. "Where the hell is Serenity?"

Yami frowns. "At home with Joey. Why?"

Duke rushes out the door leaving Yami and Yugi more confused than ever.

* * *

**A/N: La La La... I know it's short...**


	7. Chapter Seven

**_Chapter Seven: Running Away_**

**I DON'T OWN YGO!**

'Yugi' '_Yami_' Mindlink

**

* * *

**

Joey and Serenity runs down the street holding hands, with Joey mostly helping Serenity. She stops and looks behind her, taking the time to adjust the straps on her bags. Joey tugs on her hand as a fire truck rounds the corner and their drunken father follows them. Joey leads her down a dark ally and stops, panting as their father passes by them. Serenity edges to Joey as a rat runs by her foot.

"Big brother?"

Joey grimaces and holds his sore ribs. "I know get you outa here right?"

Serenity nods as Joey takes her hand once again and they start running towards the Kame shop. Joey stops a few feet from the shop and gently pushes Serenity. She stumbles forward and lets out a pain filled yell, as her weight falls on her hurt leg.

"Ow! Joey what did you do that… Joey?"

* * *

Yugi runs down the stairs, pulling on his duel disk. He opens the door to find Serenity looking around her. Yugi runs to her and gently turns her around. Serenity lets out a small whimper and Yugi pulls her close to him, taking on most of her weight. He reaches behind her and takes a few of the bags off her shoulder and helps her into the Kame shop.

"Serenity? What happened?" Yugi helps her into the living room, catching a faint whiff of smoke in her hair.

Serenity leans against Yugi as he leads her to the couch and sits down. "Joey… He… Dad…"

Yugi shyly puts an arm around her, and Serenity leans into him. "Is Joey ok?"

She nods. "I… He knows Yugi."

Yugi looks at Serenity, his eyes unreadable. "Oh."

Serenity snuggles into Yugi. "He's happy. Joey led me here and then he left me."

Yugi relaxes now and then asks the one thing he hates too. "Your father?"

Serenity closes her eyes. "I'm… he got out and was following us but…"

Yugi tenderly moves the hair back from her face and gasps. "Sweet Ra! Serenity! Your face."

Yugi gets up and takes a closer look at his girlfriend. Her face has traces of black soot and a small cut has clotted above her right eye. Serenity looks down as Yugi kneels in front of her. He kisses her hands and notices that her leg is broken. Yugi stands up and picks her up. Serenity winces and cries out as her leg bends. She wraps her arms around him neck and buries her face into his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

Yugi closes his eyes and opens up the mind-link with Yami. 'Yami? I need your help.' '_What is it… Is she ok?_' 'I need you to help me with her.' Yugi looks down at Serenity and she watches the third eye starting to glow. "I'm right here ok?" She nods and then looks down as Yami walks out the door and runs toward the hospital.

* * *

Joey watches as Yugi opens the door to the Kame shop and hurries over to his baby sister. After making sure she is safely inside, Joey lets out a small cough as a violet convertible pulls up beside him. He tosses his bags inside and a beautiful blonde woman reaches for his hand and gives it a squeeze before driving off. Joey leans back and closes his eyes. The woman's lavender eyes look over at him as she stops at a red light. "What happened to you Joey?"

Joey sighs and enjoys it when she moves a strand of hair back from his face. "Long story Mai."

* * *


	8. Chapter Eight

**_Chapter Eight: A Long Story_**

****

**I DON'T OWN YGO!**

* * *

Mai looks over at Joey as she hands him a glass of white wine. Joey takes a big sip as Mai sits down beside him. Mai takes off her shoes and tucks her feet underneath her. Joey puts an arm around her shoulder and smiles.

"Ok Mai. Do you remember when I was…?"

_**Joey lets out a groan as his father begins pounding on the door. "I'll call you back later Mai. It's my father." Joey drops the phone into the cradle and opens his door. "Yeah dad what…?" Joey lands on the floor with a thud and he groans. His father stands over him and sneers as he begins kicking him in the ribs. **_

"_**Never. Keep. Me. From. Your. Worthless. Sister. Again! Do. You. Understand. Me?" **_

_**Joey only grunts in response and then pushes his father away from him as he stands up. Serenity runs inside the room and over to Joey. "Joey are you ok?"**_

"_**Serenity would you just get in your room and…" **_

_**Serenity lets a small scream as their father grabs her by her hair and drags her over to him. "I think your little sister wants to play." **_

_**Serenity thrusts an elbow into his stomach and stumbles away from him. She takes a few steps toward Joey before their father tackles her and she lands. Serenity lets out a pain filled scream as a small crunch is heard when she lands. Joey pushes their father away from her and his eyes widen as the cigarette hanging from his mouth falls onto the carpet. Serenity lets out a shriek and tries to walk on her own. **_

_**Joey pulls her to him and helps her. "Pack a bag sis. We are outa here."**_

_**Joey goes back into his room to find a small fire and he yelps before grabbing a few changes of clothes, his duel cards, duel disk, books, and a few things Yugi gave him. He meets Serenity out in the hall and shakes his head at her numerous bags. "I said a few."**_

_**She shrugs, and wipes the blood out of her eyes. "All but one was already packed."**_

_**Joey nods and helps her to the phone. "Mai. Meet me at the Kame shop." Serenity bites her bottom lip. "No. I'll tell you later." After calling the police and the firemen, Joey helps Serenity out of the house and they run to the Kame shop.**_

"That's when you come into play." Joey looks over at Mai and she smiles.

"Nice to know I saved your day." She grins before pulling him to her and kissing him passionately.

* * *

Yami enters into the hospital and calls out for a doctor. A short nurse spots him and she blushes, before helping him. Yami goes back with Serenity and waits for the doctor. She looks up at him her hazel eyes swimming with tears. "Yugi…" Yami closes his eyes and Yugi takes back control.

Serenity reaches for him and smiles when he holds her hand. "Thank you."

Yugi brushes the hair out of her eyes. "Don't thank me just yet."

A doctor enters the room and does a quick examination. He cleans up the cut over her eye and administers oxygen to her. Serenity yells as he touches her leg and he frowns when she can't move her toes.

"I'm going to order some x-rays. I'm pretty sure her leg is broke."

A few hours later Serenity stands beside Yami on her new crutches. After calling Solomon and explaining the situation, Yami helps Serenity into a cab. She lays her head against his shoulder and closes her eyes. Yami looks down and shakes his head before paying the cabbie and carrying her inside. He lays her down on Yugi's bed and with a smirk switches with Yugi and lets his mind rest for the night.

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry for the long update. My grandgranny passed away on 10-10-05. She lived with me and I took care of her, Thanks for the reveiws! Happy Halloween!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**_Chapter Nine: Courage_**

**I DON'T OWN YGO!**

* * *

Serenity wakes up a few weeks later and looks around her room. She smiles as she thinks about the weeks spent with Yugi, before getting up and using her crutches to walk into the bathroom. Serenity wrinkles her nose as she turns on the shower, before wrapping up her pink cast in plastic and getting in. Yugi knocks on her door and then blushes as he hears the shower running. He turns around to Tristan and shrugs.

"She's taking a shower. Look go downstairs and I will tell her you're here."

An hour later Serenity pulls on a white long-sleeved tunic and a vintage denim skirt. She dries her hair and then grins, leaving it looking windswept and messy. After pulling on a single white ked, she opens her bedroom door and hobbles over to Yugi's room. Yugi looks up from his duel deck as he hears the crutches, and runs over to open the door. He grins as he looks at her flushed cheeks.

"Hey Serenity…"

She smiles at him, her hazel eyes dancing. "Hey Yug. Can you uh…?"

Yugi grins and helps her over to his desk. "You have some company."

Serenity sits down and props up her crutches. "Who? Joey?"

Yugi shakes his head and leans against the desk before looking down at her. "Tristan."

Serenity sighs and leans her head against Yugi's side. "Oh. I really don't want to see him."

Yugi grins as he runs his fingers through her hair. "You and I both know that if you don't see him…"

Serenity nods. "Same with Tea…"

Yugi looks at her. "Tea? What does she have to do with anything?"

Serenity smirks and Yugi runs a thumb along her jaw. "You mean to tell me you don't know?"

Yugi shrugs. "Know what?"

Serenity laughs now. "Tea is in love with you."

Yugi laughs now. "In love with me?"

She nods and takes his hand in her own. "Not that I blame her, but I am tired of all this secrecy."

Yugi straightens up and helps Serenity on her feet. "You think we can do this?"

Serenity nods and leans into him. "I think so."

Yugi gives her a soft kiss on the lips before letting go of her. Serenity positions the crutches under her arms and hobbles to his door. Yugi opens the door but stops her from going out. She looks up at him and then offers him a reassuring smile. Yugi tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and lightly traces her fingers with his own. He walks to the stairs and then pauses as he hears his friends' voices downstairs. Serenity takes a deep breath and reaches for Yugi's hand before they go downstairs.

* * *

**A/N: ... Please Review!**


	10. Chapter Ten

**_Chapter Ten: A Secret Love no longer_**

**I DON'T OWN YGO!**

* * *

Tea looks over at Tristan and rolls her eyes. "You are so lame!"

Tristan shrugs and then grins as Serenity and Yugi come into the room. Tea stands up and runs over to Yugi and gives him a hug before letting go and helping Serenity sit on the couch. Tristan grins and makes a move to sit down, but ends up sitting on Yugi. "Hey! Yugi why are you sitting there?"

Yugi blushes and then shrugs. "I wanted to."

Tristan looks over at Tea before talking to Serenity. "I brought over a few movies. Do you uh want to watch them with me?"

Tea smiles now before talking to Yugi. "I thought that since Tristan brought over some movies, that maybe we could go out for some coffee?"

Serenity takes her time to adjust her tunic and bows her head. Yugi glances over at his girlfriend and then back at Tea. Her sable hair falls to her shoulders and her azure eyes are shinning with happiness. Yugi clears his throat as Serenity folds her hands into her lap.

Yugi looks up now. "Guys I…"

He breaks off as Joey walks into the living room, followed by Duke. Serenity looks up and grins as Joey kneels down beside her. Joey pulls her close to him and lightly kisses her cheek. He stands back up and Duke hands Serenity a single red rose, causing her to wrinkle her nose.

Joey sits down on the other side of Serenity, forcing Duke to sit on the floor at her feet. "How's my baby sista?"

Tristan grins and smirks in Duke's direction. "Joey would it be ok if Serenity watches movies with me?"

Joey rolls his eyes. "Did she say yes?"

Tristan nods, causing Serenity to bow her head. "Why wouldn't she?"

Yugi leans forward, unable to hide his anger. "I didn't here her say yes."

Serenity looks up in surprise and sends Yugi a grateful smile. Joey looks over in time to see Yugi return the smile. "All right ya two. Spill it."

Serenity reaches for Yugi's hand. "Tristan I already had plans with Yugi."

Tea stands up now her lips curved into a smirk. "How? When I asked Yugi to…?"

Yugi grins. "I never said yes. Tea Serenity and I…"

Joey stands up now and lets out a happy shout. "About time!"

Tea, Tristan, and Duke however have very different reactions. Tea lets out a sob while Duke and Tristan lets out angry shouts. "WHAT!" Yugi glances over at Serenity to find that she has moved closer to him. He grins and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

Tea wipes her eyes, her voice chocked up. "How long?"

Yugi shrugs and Serenity mock glares at him. "A few months. Ever since she gave me that message puzzle."

Joey looks over at them shocked. "You mean since…"

The two nods as Joey directs his last sentence at his sister. "You let me go on and on about how great Yugi was!"

Serenity giggles now. "You were so cute big brother."

Yugi chuckles now and puts his arm around Serenity. Everyone looks at the couple and they spot the things they missed. The faint blush across their cheeks. Serenity smiling as Yugi absently fingers the golden puzzle around his neck. How their hands seems to fit perfectly together. Joey grins as Tea sighs, realizing that she really is in love with Yami, the spirit. Duke and Tristan look at each other before straightening their clothes and turning toward Tea. She notices and her eyes widen as Yugi and Serenity laugh. "Oh no guys! Don't even think it!"

* * *

**A/N: Ta-Da! The end! Well what do ya think? Don't worry I have new Yami/Serenity story coming out soon!**


End file.
